Nullariadne012814
02:40 AA: Nullar tumbles through the portal, and into a black room. Immediately her special sense lights up. She is surrounded by the horrorterrors again. 02:43 AG: Nullar looks around, feeling remarkably alone, even though she's surrounded by presence. "B...Balish," she asks, timidly. 02:43 AA: The portal has already closed behind her. 02:44 AG: Null stands up, and takes a look around her, obviously scared. 02:46 AA: She is standing on something hard and black. Her new eyes quickly adjust to the light, and you realize you're standing on a carapace, covering a tentacle of some type, that has wrapped itself into a hallway. 02:48 AG: Null whimpers, and steps off of her 'platform', trying to find something a little more reliable to put her balance on. "Balish," she asks again, hating how her voice echoes so pathetically. 02:49 AA: The only thing you see is a hyper steep staircase about 10 meters ahead, going down. 02:50 AA: Is Nullar going for it? 02:50 AG: Null spends a suitable amount of time avoiding it, then eventually descends. 02:51 AA: As soon as Nullar takes a step, along the borders of the room, eyes open, peering inwards, in a myriad of colors. They track your every movement. 02:54 AG: Null crosses her arms along her chest, hugging them tight. She descends slowly, staring around at her surroundings at the height of paranoia. 02:55 AA: The stairs are terribly steep, but you see a soft purple glow coming from below. As you begin to descend, tentacles slither out and block your passage back. 03:00 AG: Null looks behind her, incredibly unpleased about her passage being blocked. "B..." she begings, but cute herself off. It's apparent Balish can't hel her here. She continues to descend. 03:01 AA: The stairs continue on for ages, and as you go further down, you hear whispering voices. 03:02 AG: Null tries to focus on the voices as she talks, tears welling in her eyelids. She is trying to keep the stubbornnness to move onward, but it's getting very hard. 03:03 AA: She eventually comes to the base of the stairs, it's another dark room full of tentacles. Across the way is a doorway, beneath which you see a purple glow. 03:03 AG: She moves through the doorway after a long pause. 03:05 AA: Inside you find a lone computer, the screen glowing purple. There's some text, but you'll have to get closer to read it. 03:07 AG: Null doesn't really understand where she is, so she regards the computer with great suspicion. It does seem to be the only source of light therein, though, so she heads towards it. 03:09 AA: You glance at the screen, and just as the words "YOU WERE WARNED" Flash across it, the door behind you slams shut, and you hear a loud reverberating noise. You suddenly find yourself blinded again, as the EMP disables your eyes. 03:10 AG: Nullar takes a step back, and trips, crying out when she realizes she's blinded once again. 03:10 AG: She falls harshly onto her sore knees, then draws them to her chest, feeling out for anything but the horrorterrors. 03:11 AA: You can sense Balish, and Libby, and Ryspor, and Doir, and the carapacian, but they all feel miles and miles away, while thousands of horrorterrors press much closer. 03:12 AG: "Balish," she pleads, then, harsher, "Goddamnit, BALISH!" But... it doesn't do much good. 03:13 AA: You hear a voice nearby. "Hmmm, what a joke. He went black for a maroon blood." 03:14 AG: "A blind one, at that," Nullar says humourlessly, clutching her knees to her, spending all of her attention on trying to sense what's around her, trembling at being blind once again. 03:15 AA: You pick up the presence of a sprite, amidst all the horrorterrors. 03:17 AG: Null cringes, then gets to her feet, squeezing her eyes shut as if that will help her see better. She equips her lance, and swings it in a wide arc in the sprite's general direction. "St-stay back!" she cries out. 03:18 AA: "As if you could do anything to me." The sprite giggles, and you hear an otherworldly chortling from the horrorterrors. "They like you, you know." 03:18 AG: "Do they," she asks, her tone brittle, and swings again, trying to catch something, anything. 03:20 AA: You feel your lance clang off the side of a metal console. 03:24 AG: Null continues to swing it widely as she makes her way towards the console. 03:25 AA: "It's busted, dumbass." The sprite laughs. "It was an EMP. All your electronics are knocked out." 03:26 AG: "Well, even if it wasn't, it's not like I could read the screen anyway," Null snaps, frustrated. She feels for the keys, though, letting that familiarity soothe her. 03:28 AA: "Go ahead, Type away... meanwhile..." You feel a sickening drop, and suddenly gravity ceases to exist. "We're going on an adventure." 03:29 AG: Null clings onto anything she can while still holding onto her lance, biting her lip to keep from crying out. 04:03 AA: "Hang on, it's gonna be a long trip." The sprite laughs. 04:04 AG: "No, I don't want to--" Null whimpers. 04:04 AA: "Don't want to what? Be reunited with Jack? get the fuck away from Libby?" 04:05 AG: "If it was that easy, I wouldn't have to go through this," Null snaps, her patience wearing thin. 04:07 AA: "You're right. But I need you out of the picture for a while. So I'll tell you what's happened. You are currently your waking self, floating through the furthest ring. The HorrorTerrors gave us a gentle push, so we should reach the game proper in about..." There's a momentary pause, "six to ten sweeps. Your sleeping self is still in game proper, though, so you can chat with your friends and act on 04:07 AA: Derse. But now you're pretty much useless, and much less capable of getting in my way of bringing out the Bad in Balish." The voice laughs. 04:17 AG: Nullar listens to her for a moment, then scoffs. "You're stupid if you think anyone will allow me to be out here for long." 04:19 AA: "really? Well, let's think about who's capable of saving you. Not Jack, his abilities don't work out here. Not Scarlet, she can't leave Derse. Not Libby, because good luck convincing her to help. Not any of the others, because nobody is god tier. The only one who'd have a fucking prayer is the goddamn mailman, but I already sent him a letter talking about how you were on a holy pilgrimage and not 04:19 AA: to be disturbed, so please forward all your mail to your dream self." The sprite laughs, and the horrorterrors laugh with her. 04:21 AG: "Is that so," Nullar asks dully. "And what's to keep my dreamself from pleading for help," 04:25 AA: "Nothing, but good luck having anyone find you. All your electronics are down, this was the shuttle Libby originally fled her session in. It's made to be stealthy and silent, and now it's running dark. You'll stay alive in here, because of game bullshit... but you'll be bored to tears. No one will be able to find it, except maybe Libby, and as I said, good luck convincing her." 04:27 AG: Nullar is silent for a good long while, ignoring the vengeful sprite. She shuffles through her sylladex, and comes upon a trinket she was given just a short while ago, though it seems so very long. She slips the amulet around her neck once she feels it in her hands, then presses it in both of them, calling upon its power. "Fuck you," she murmurs, and puts all of her attention into channeling her o 04:27 AG: wn sprite to bring her somewhere safe. If it takes years, so be it, but she has to try. 04:29 AA: The sprite laughs. "Oh, did I forget to mention?" You hear banging on the metal. "Teleportation shielding. To prevent Jack and Herald from bringing Libby back if they discovered she was alive. I mean, good job and everything. Great at the quick thinking!" THere's another giggle. "Now I have got to get going. Someone's gotta terrorize Balish! Toodles!" 04:31 AG: Nullar's eyes fill with tears, and she redirects her attentions to at least send out an SOS to both Balish and Jack through the amulet. She drifts in the ever surrounding, ever lonely, ever pressing presence of the horror terrors, crying to herself.